1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laminate material, particularly for elastic diaper closures.
2. The Prior Art
Diapers often possess mechanical hook and loop closures, which can be easily closed and opened again. Part of the hook and loop closure is provided with female closure elements, and glued onto the diaper in the front waistband region. A related hook tape with male closure elements is affixed to closure tabs that are attached on the back waistband region of the diaper, on the right and left, in each instance, and generally consist of an elastic material. When the diaper closure is being closed, and when the diaper is being worn, the elastic closure tabs are sometimes over-stretched. The over-stretching is connected with permanent elongation of the elastic material and has a disadvantageous effect on the fit of the diaper.
An elastic closure tape for diaper closures that has a plastically deformable region in the form of a moisture-permeable film and several stretchable regions is described in European Patent No. EP 0 809 992 B1. The stretchable regions alternate with the plastically deformable regions, in the direction of the width of the tape, and are made available in the shape of a line, a strip, or a spiral.
In German Patent No. DE 102 12 842 A1, a non-woven fabric material having elastic properties is described, which contains fibers of an elastic polymer and fiber components of a non-elastic thermoplastic polymer. The elastic polymer can be used, among other things, as a waistband for diapers. Diaper closures are frequently stretched by more than twice their original length in use, and are subjected to significantly greater elongation than the waistband of a diaper. For uses in which very great elongation is required, the non-woven fabric material as such therefore does not appear to be suitable.